Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coatings for aluminum alloys. More particularly, the present invention relates to corrosion-resistant coatings for aluminum alloys.
2. General Background of the Invention
A good background of the invention can be found in the paper entitled xe2x80x9cChromium Free Conversion Coating for Aluminumxe2x80x9d and attached to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/120,611 which paper is incorporated herein by reference.
Also incorporated herein by reference are International Publication No. WO 99/41305, International application no. PCT/US99/03470, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/236,482 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,197.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided are corrosion-resistant coatings for aluminum alloys including lithium molybdate and cerium and methods of applying these coatings to aluminum alloys.
Table 1 Forming chemical film with lithium salts; and
Table 2 Cerium chloride coating solution.